Harry say hello to Salazar
by Kitty9167
Summary: Harry goes back to the Founders time. Just read. Not being worked on at present time Sorry.
1. Blast to the Past

There was suddenly a flash of bright white light. Out of now where a boy fell on the cold hard ground with a resounding thump and a groan. Slowly the boy sat up onto his haunches and with a slight whince took in his surroundings. On his far right there was a small village just visable over the hill. There was a thin fog rolling around his knees. From what he could see he was on the outskirts and near a dense forest. Brushing himself off he climbed laboriously to his feet.

Limping he started to make his way to the village, his long black hair falling into his face, shielding his features from curious villagers. As he walked down the street he noticed that everyone was dressed strangely. The people were all wearing renaissance style clothes and were staring at him in his baggy hand-me-down pants and skin tight shirt with the words Slipknot written on it.

A tall man who stood at about 5'9 was looking him over intently. Harry met his stare unblinking. After a couple minutes the man broke eye contact and looked him over.

"Your not from around here are you?" the man said gruffly. "No." Harry replied. "Were are you from then." The man demanded. "Er…um….Wales." Harry stuttered out.

The man surved him throught narrowed eyes. "You're a wizard aren't you."  
He said flatly. "No." Harry said quickly. The man's eyes narrowed abit more and his full lips thinned slightly. "Name's Salazar, He said at last. And I know that you are one of us so do go trying to deny it."

Harry gaped. "I think you need to come with me before you get your self into trouble." Salazar said firmly. Harry just nodded, still too stunned to speak. "I assume by your silnce that you have head of me, you had better get a good grip we're going to Hogwarts immediantly." Salazar stated. Harry took hold of Salazar's arm, and clung for dear life, his mind racing. 'Salazar! So I've gone back 1000 years. This is really really bad. And somehow he can tell I'm a wizard. Is it that obvious?' Harry thought to himself.


	2. Meet the Founders

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm getting sick of saying it. Also I did a slight error in the other chapter. Salazar is not 4'9 he's 5'11.Sorry to those I told that he was 5'9 but I decided to make him taller. Thanks. Also sorry it's kind of short. I'll try to make them longer.

Please keep reviewing, and please no flaming.

Harry let out a grunt when he felt the ground beneath his feet again. Then turning he looked up at Salazar who returned the gaze for a moment before looking up and dragging the boy after him as he marched up to Hogwarts.

They reached the front door in record time compared to what it usually took him. Salazar continued to drag him once they got inside. Harry studied the things they pasted. Looking at the differences from the older version of the school.

Harry almost walked into Salazar when the man abruptly stopped. He realized that they were standing outside the doors of the great hall. Salazar stepped forward and pushed them open.

The ceiling reflected the sky outside, but the tables were empty except for the head table were three other people sat, one was a man, and the other two were women.

The man has long curly red hair, Harry muses that the man could almost pass as a Weasley. From what Harry could see of him the man was dress entirely in red and gold. He could just see a part of a sword hanging from the mans waist, coming from beneath the cloak.

His clasp to his cloak was under his right ear, from what Harry could see of it, it was gold with a small rubies glittering from the edge and swirl toward the center like a miniature whirlpool.

A woman sat off to his left side, she had short blond hair and was dressed in yellow and black robes. A black metal clasp gleamed from the base of her throat, it looked like a rose, but the center of it had a topaz gem in it.

The woman who sat on the other side of Godric and two seats down had brown hair that cascaded down her back in chocolate waves. She had a intelligent expression on her face and was dressed in bronze and blue robes. Her cloak clasp was also bronze with a sapphire gem set in it.

"Boy, this is Godric, Helga, and Rowena." Salazar announced. When he said their names each of the founders nodded his or her head in acknowledgement.

"Hi." Harry replied uncertainly. "My name is Harry Connors."

"I've never heard of the Connors before." Rowena said with a raised brow.

"He says he's not from around here, though I believe him because I would remember if I had ever seen a boy like him before." Salazar stated. The others made noises of agreement. "Just where are you from?" Helga asked curiously.

"Wales." Harry answered. "Hmmm." Salazar regarded him regally. "I propose that the boy stays here for the time being till we now why he has suddenly appeared in our village for reasons unknown even to him."

The other three traded glances before Godric stood, Harry guessed that he was at least 5'6, and gave the consent. "How ever I think our new young guest should get a bite to eat and then we should retire, the sun set long ago.

A quick glance out the window proved the sky was indeed dark out. 'Time flies when you're having fun.' Harry was only partially being sarcastic. But he agreed with Godric, so he followed Salazar to the table and dug in like a starved man.

'The irony is just killing me.' He mentally chuckled.


	3. Nightmare

Harry twisted and turned restlessly in his sheets. Sweat dripped down his body.

_'Kill the spare.'_

_a flash of green light. Wormtail's hand._

_wands locking._

_his parents._

_a woman screaming clutching her baby._

_Door being blasted open._

_AVADA KEDAVRA!_

'NO!'

Harry woke with a gasp. Sitting bolt upride with his hand to his scar as he panted for breath.

'Just a nightmare. Voldemort's not here. Here.'

Harry looked around confused til everything came back to him.

With a sigh he dropped back down on his bed and closed his eyes after glancing out and seeing it was still dark outside.

Slowly he drifted back to sleep. And had no more dreams or visions.


	4. Author's note

This is just a author note. I want to thank you all for being insanely pataint with me. I lost all my writing motivation for a long time, and have been stressed out trying to keep up with my classes and find a job. But I think I can feel this writer's block ending, so I will try to start writing chapters agains. But they will be coming slowly, since the I have finals in a few months.


End file.
